1. Field
The following description relates to a disk drive, and additionally, to a disk drive having a tray lock releasing unit that prevents a lock of a tray from being released from a main chassis even if a pickup base is moved by an external shock, and a method of releasing a tray lock by using the tray lock releasing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is a device that writes to or reads data from a recording medium. A disk drive writes to or reads data from a recording medium, such as a compact disc (CD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), a Blu-ray disc (BD), by emitting light thereto.
A disk drive includes a main chassis, a tray on which a disk is loaded and that slides into/out of the main chassis, and a cover that forms an exterior of the disk drive and protects internal structures and electronic devices. The tray includes a spindle motor for rotating a disk loaded on the tray, an pickup unit for reproducing data from or writing data to a disk, and a pickup transporting unit for moving an pickup base on which the pickup unit is installed between an inner circumference and an outer circumference of a disk.
A disk drive includes a locking unit that is configured to lock a tray relative to the main chassis so as to maintain the tray in a locked position relative to the main chassis. The disk drive also includes a lock releasing unit that is configured to release the tray from the locked position. In other words, the lock releasing unit separates the tray from the main chassis. A conventional lock releasing unit uses a solenoid to release a lock of a tray with respect to a main chassis. However, such a conventional lock releasing unit requires a separate solenoid. Therefore, there is a space-wise limit due to installation of the solenoid, and additional cost is required. Furthermore, a lock may be released and a tray may be ejected from a main chassis, due to malfunction of a solenoid that may be caused by, for example, an external shock.